Beauty and the Geek
by YNotWrite
Summary: Two new demigods who had no idea the were demigods have both been experiencing strange happenings find their way to Camp Half Blood only to find out that they are running right into a new prophecy. Will they let their mortal past control them or embrace their heritage and perhaps something else?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm YNotWrite or just YNW for short, and this is the first chapter of a Percy Jackson fanfic I thought up, which involves two OCs I made up coming to camp and getting caught up in a prophecy. Fair warning I've never read the Hero's series before so this is all taking place between TLO and TLH. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own ideas and characters.

* * *

Here I sit in last period just waiting for the blasted bell to ring, my normal patient demeanor goon because of some strange happenings that I had encountered lately. I'm getting ahead of myself though, first things first an introduction. I'm Blake Clayton, I have ADHD and Dyslexia, and I'm a computer geek extraordinaire, or so I claim, most people in this school just call me geek and push me out of their way.

I'm currently 16 and attending Lilith High in Seattle Washington and now I feel like I'm about to jump out of my seat if this bell doesn't soon. Finally it does and I immediately jet pasts everyone to get to my locker get my stuff as quickly as possible and head for my car. Of course before I can make it I bump into someone and not just any someone this schools IT boy Damian Peters.

"Watch it geek, I almost fell cause of you!" His yelling blasted my ears as he made sure everyone around could hear him like he always does. "Sorry I'm in a bit of a rush." I explain weakly not able to raise my voice. "What's the matter geek, does your mommy need you?" He smiled smugly as all his crew laughed. That made me angry and I tend to be a hard guy to anger, but my mom was my weakness, well as much of a weakness for someone I didn't know.

I was the only child of a very hard-working dad who while working for Lilith's number one computer giant LinkTecha had raised and took care of me all by himself. He never really talked about mom only saying that she had left shortly after I was born. That's always hit me hard, because despite her leaving I still fell a deep connection to her and I get angry when someone brings her up. Without saying anything I got up and walked past Damian and his crew, but as I walked to my car I notice his girlfriend Sarah Mays looking at me. I didn't know it then but she was going through the same thing I was.

I hopped in my car and drove towards home, the whole time I was trying not to think about all the strange things going on lately, but all that did was bring them back up. First there was the trip to the local Greek museum that my dad, whose name is Neil by the way, took me to on one of his very rare days off. It was there that I noticed my dyslexia went away and I could read, but only in Greek, as soon as I tried English everything went haywire again. Then after that I started noticing weird shadows like the kinds kids claim to see coming from their closet, only these seemed to show up everywhere I go.

The worst incident of all though happened just last week outside of school, after everyone had left. I had stayed to use the computer lab for an important project only to get attacked by some monster that came crashing through the window and straight after me trying to kill me. I had somehow managed to kill it, I think, after improvising a very sharp letter opener for a dagger, but the incident scared me half to death. That day I told dad everything as soon as he got home, and to my surprise he told me he had expected this, but he wasn't ready to send me off yet and to give him some extra time to prepare.

I got home, parked the car, and got out and the first thing I noticed was that dad was already home which never happened. This could only mean one thing and I instantly knew what it was, dad was ready; ready to ship me off to parts unknown and leave me there. Though I was scared I guess after everything that happened I somehow knew that this was coming. "This won't end well." I say to no one but myself preparing for the absolute worst to happen.

I walked in and there stood my dad holding a small dagger and a map in one hand and a backpack that was obviously full of my clothes and other essentials in the other. My dad being the man of few words that he is simply handed me the stuff and hugged me before telling me the last thing I ever wanted to hear. "It's time for you to go Blake, I know you don't understand now but you will understand soon." He looked like he was going to cry. "Run to the mark on your map, don't stop until you're there and most importantly don't look back no matter what." With that speech and a hug he pushed me out the door.

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? In-between? Please let me know in a review and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody it's YNW again, sorry for the delay. I thought this would go up on Thursday but I didn't make the midnight deadline so it'll be up Friday instead, sorry again. To answer your question Lyro, Blake is a guy, if you didn't get the message I sent. Also I noticed that I only mentioned Blake's Dyslexia, never any ADHD in Ch.1 but that's fixed now.

* * *

As I stand here watching Blake jump in his car and race home I can't help but feel bad for him, despite the fact that we never talked to each other. It might have something to due with the fact that a week ago I discovered that he and I were going through the same thing, although he didn't know that. Before I get into that though I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Sarah Mays, I'm 16 years old as well as the most popular girl at Lilith High, and I'm currently dating the most popular boy Damien Peters.

Despite all that I do have my far share of secrets; secrets that I don't dare tell anybody that doesn't absolutely need to know them. Firstly I have ADHD and Dyslexia though no one but my mother and my teachers know that nor does anyone else need to know. Speaking of my dad that's the second thing; it's just the two of us in our house because my mom, whoever she was, left shortly after I was born. That's also bothered me but not as much as what's been happening lately. Everything with me and dad was good though, he works for the biggest fine furniture company in the city Lovely Living so he makes sure that I'm taking care of.

Lately though everything hasn't been so good for me. I've been seeing shadows and hearing creepy sounds all around me, and no matter how much I tried to ignore them the shadows and sounds just got closer. Then last week capped off everything I'd been experiencing when I was forced to stay late for detention. Just as I was passing by the computer lab on my way out I saw Blake fighting this thing and somehow he managed to kill it. That day I went home and finally told my mom everything and to my surprise she told me that she had been expecting this for a while and had to get ready for me to leave.

"Hey Sarah you want to come chill at my place?" Damien asked me which snapped me out of my thoughts. "No I need to get home today, I have something important to take care of." I hated lying but after seeing Blake run off I knew I need to talk to my dad again. "It's cool, I'll take you there, we can hang out there." He smirked trying to play cool. "Not today Damien, this is something really important so please just take me home." I was rushing at this point but I knew it was for the best. "Fine just get in the car." I could tell he was annoyed but I also knew he could never understand this.

After a drive that felt like it took forever I was finally home and the first thing I noticed is that my dad was already home and he was waiting just inside the door for me. "Thanks for the ride Damien, you can go now." I watched as back out of the drive and drove away before finally going inside to come face to face with my dad and whatever the heck was going on. "Hey how nice to see you home early." I try to smile but I know it's fake and she does to as he takes me to sit down on the cough.

"Sarah dear I knew this day would come but I had no idea it would be so soon." He was already on the verge of tears as I tried to stay calm. "I know I've never said anything about this until now but this is about you mother, and although I don't know if you'll ever meet her I know this is happening because you are her daughter." That parted weird-ed me out, I mean this was happening because of who my mom was, well then how is she.

Dad never did answer that though instead he just grabbed a backpack, a map, and a small but sharp-looking knife and handed them to me. "I know this all seems foreign to you right now, but when you reach the destination on your map then all will be clear I promise, now go and no matter what happens don't turn back."

With that he gave me a kiss on the forehead, and sent me out the door and on my way. I walked away from the for a little while before house for a little while before reaching a small alley. It was there in that alley that I finally cried; I cried because I didn't know what was happening, I cried because I believed I just lost my home, but most importantly I cried because I couldn't go back only forward.

* * *

Reviews please, they help out a lot. Also sorry Chapters 1 and 2 were so short. From now on I'm going to try to do at least 1000 or more words per chapter.


End file.
